Souvenirs
by Mana2702
Summary: Bridget est dans son jardin. Elle se remémore alors sa première bêtise en présence de son Mark bien-aimé.


_**Ce texte répond au défi 17 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : dans son jardin votre personnage se rappelle de son enfance et de sa première bêtise.**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Je suis une fan ultime de la trilogie cinématographique, ici je fais comme si le 2 et le 3 n'existaient pas, je fais ma suite logique du premier film ha ha. En plus il y a une scène coupée qui montre l'anniversaire de Mark que la mère évoque brièvement en disant que Bridget courait toujours toute nue ha ha, j'ai donc exploité cette scène coupée pour ce défi.**_

* * *

Bridget s'assit dans le banc de son jardin et sourit, Mark était au travail, ils étaient mariés et elle était enceinte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son enfance. Lorsqu'elle avait revu Marc au fameux repas de réveillon chez sa mère, elle ne se rappelait plus de lui, mais à présent ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de l'anniversaire de Mark pour ses 8 ans. Il était déjà bien élevé, tiré à quatre épingles et calme alors qu'elle-même était déjà totalement déjantée alors qu'elle n'avait que 4 ans. Elle sautait partout, mangeait un demi gâteau d'anniversaire à elle seule, mangeant directement l'énorme morceau à la main. Chaque fois elle s'attirait le regard indigné du jeune Mark. Après ça celui-ci peignait tranquillement dans son jardin tandis qu'elle piquait des cigarettes aux adultes et une bouteille de vin en cachette pour la boire. Puis ce pauvre Mark tentait de lire mais la petite Bridget lui tapait sans arrêt la tête avec une raquette de tennis. Après les enfants s'amusaient dans une petite piscine gonflable et la tornade Bridget n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de déchirer sa robe pour faire l'idiote dans l'eau en culotte. Mark était plus gêné que jamais par ce manque de pudeur, il la regardait assis sur le banc. Le comble de la journée pour lui avait été quand quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il était debout dans un coin, Bridget était montée sur un banc et l'avait embrassé dans le cou. Cela le surpris au début, mais ensuite il daigna donner la main à cette petite folle qui avait su gagner son cœur par toutes ses fantaisies.

* * *

Mark arriva dans leur jardin et embrassa sa femme :

-Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, à quoi tu penses ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs.

-Je repense à ton huitième anniversaire, j'étais déjà complètement folle non ?

-Si, mais j'aimais déjà ça il faut croire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire attendri devant ces souvenirs. La blonde caressa son ventre rebondit :

-Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Très bien et la tienne ?

-Bah écoute fatigante, comme chaque jour de grossesse à un peu moins de deux mois du terme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Mark s'assit à côté de sa femme. Il passa son bras autour d'elle et sourit, il était heureux qu'ils aient fini ensemble après tous les déboires amoureux. Tant de détours pour finalement laisser enfin parler leur amour. Daniel Clever ne leur avait pas facilité la tâche, il avait mis des bâtons dans les roues de Mark mais finalement Bridget avait fini par le percer à jour. Son cœur avait su reconnaître le bien en Mark malgré toutes les horreurs que disait Daniel à son sujet. Mark caressa le ventre de sa femme :

-Et si nous rentrions ? Je vais nous préparer du thé, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Excellente idée.

Bridget se leva avec l'aide de son mari et ils rentrèrent. L'avocat prépara du thé et ils le prirent tranquillement en regardant la télé. La blonde sourit et le regarda, finalement elle n'était plus la fille désespérée qu'elle était lors de leur rencontrer, à présent elle était une femme comblée et aimée. Elle allait même avoir un enfant, tous ses souhaits s'étaient résolus en peu de temps. Mark, l'homme idéal l'aimait en retour, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée au monde. Mark se mit à rire :

-Tu sais je sens quand tu me regardes quand je dors, mais je sens aussi quand tu me regardes et que je suis en train de faire quelque chose.

-Quoi, je n'ai plus le droit d'aimer mon mari et de le regarder ?

-Si, mais pas de façon aussi insistante.

Il sourit et se tourna vers elle :

-Tu devrais plutôt t'asseoir, me regarder ne fera pas bouillir l'eau plus vite.

Bridget leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'asseoir. Elle était parfois tout bonnement exaspérée face au calme olympien que pouvait afficher son mari en toute circonstance. Mais c'était aussi pour cette nonchalance qu'elle l'aimait tant. Il arrivait à la canaliser... du moins il essayait. L'avocat vint auprès de sa femme avec le thé et des gâteaux et ils regardèrent tranquillement la télé. La blonde aimait sa nouvelle vie, finalement c'était son insouciance lors de ce huitième anniversaire qui avait séduit Mark et qui l'avait prédisposé à l'aimer presque trente ans plus tard. Bridget remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir commis toutes ces bêtises ce jour-là, sans elles, la blonde n'aurait peut-être pas cette relation heureuse aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
